Tardis Adventures (version 5)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The 1st Doctor and is first three companions team-up with Clara Oswald to save the 12th Doctor.


"Doctor, I can not stand this wandering through time and space any longer!" Ian shouted.

"Chesterton, will you calm down." The Doctor replied. "I said I will get you home eventually."

Susan was about to intervene, but Barbara told her to leave them alone. The four time-travelers had just survived a rather gruesome adventure. Now, it seemed Ian could not stand another one. He wanted to go home, back to London in 1963. However, Ian has been telling the Doctor this for weeks and he has always gotten the same reply. As Ian spent more time on the Tardis, he was beginning to believe the Doctor had no control over where the Tardis goes at all. Which only makes matters more frustrating.

Ian is a young teacher with combed black hair, green eyes and is a bit taller than the Doctor. His clothing consists of a black coat, black tie, a white shirt, and well polished shoes. He and the Doctor argued quite a bit when Ian and Barbara found the Tardis. They continued to argue through their first few adventures together. Slowly, they became friends, in fact the Doctor now seemed to enjoy his company. The only reason they were arguing now was because in their latest adventure, Ian spent two days running through a maze with robot tigers chasing him.

Barbara and Ian were school teachers back in 1963 at Coal Hill high school, until they followed their most mysterious student home. Her name is Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter. They followed her into a junkyard, where they met the Doctor and found his Tardis. Tardis stands for "Time-and-Relative-Dimension-in-Space." To sum it up, the Tardis is a time-traveling spaceship that is literally bigger on the inside. When he "parked" it on Earth, he disguised it as a London Police Box. A phonebooth used only to call police, and for some reason, it has remained in that form, even after they left.

For better or for worse, the Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara were stuck with each other for awhile. Together, they have lived through the French Revolution and faced evil aliens named Daleks on the planet Skaro.

Barbara is around Ian's height, has a pretty face and nice blue eyes. Currently, she is wearing a white shirt and brown pants. Susan has black hair and is the same height as the Doctor. Today, she wore a blue long-sleeve shirt and new shoes from 21st century New York City. The Doctor wears a black frock coat, a fawn waistcoat over a wing-collared shirt, a black necktie and checkered trousers. His face is wrinkled, his hair is pure white and well combed back. By looking into his eyes, anyone could see he had a kind heart and great intelligence.

"Chesterton, will you calm yourself, please!" The Doctor shouted. "I will return you and Barbara to where you belong, with time. This arguing is utterly pointless."

Ian took a deep breath and realized what the Doctor was right. He said a quick apology, then started to walk away, but he tripped and fell against the control console.

"No," the Doctor shouted.

Suddenly, the Tardis began to vibrate violently. It was like an earthquake. The coat rack fell over. Everyone was on the floor in a matter of seconds. This "quake" last a total of two minutes. When it finally stopped, the Doctor hurried over to the control console, with Susan's help. First he checked the control console, then he looked worried. Very worried.

"I … I'm sorry, Doctor." Ian said.

"Not as sorry as I am going to be." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked. "What's wrong?"

"Thanks to Ian here, we have materialized right next to a future version of this Tardis!" The Doctor spoke as if something terrible had happened.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"I am saying, outside we will find a future version of this very Tardis." The Doctor explained. "One that could contain future versions of ourselves."

"I think I understand." Ian said. "But why is that so bad?"

"Because committing such an act goes against the very fundamental laws of my people, the Time Lords." The Doctor replied. "In fact, it is one of the worst crimes you can commit. I will certainly be punished severely."

"Grandfather," Susan says while holding his hand. "It will be okay."

"Can't we just leave now?" Barbara suggests. "Get away from here before anyone notices?"

Then the Tardis doors opened. A woman stood at the doorway; she had shoulder-length brown hair and was rather pretty. She wore a leather coat, a red shirt, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Susan and the Doctor." The woman said. "My name is Clara Oswald and I need your help to save the Doctor."

"Pardon me?" The Doctor said.


End file.
